Accessory Shop
The accessory shop is where you can purchase apparel, armor, weapons, and cosmetic changes for your character. Items are purchased with Crystal Shards. Accessory items cannot be shared between multiple characters. Other shops: Familiar Shop, Magic Shop. Accessories may be returned or exchanged after purchase via a separate note to the shop group . The purchase of an accessory allows for multiple designs of that accessory (i.e., buying one cloak gives your character a wardrobe full of cloaks), but only one of that accessory at a time (i.e., if your character fights with two swords at the same time, they must buy two swords). All armor, weapons and outfits need to be purchased for a character to be depicted with those items. If a character does not own the items pictured, the artwork can not be accepted into the group until those items have been purchased. The one exception to this is made for the chapter, where characters in conflict plots are granted temporary use of one weapon. Events, memes and other occasions that necessitate an outfit or item allow them to be drawn even if not owned, although no additional AP will be given for said items. This includes things like Faction meme, Halloween event, items the character handled during chapter etc. You are allowed to draw someone else’s character wearing or using items they do not own for purposes such as commissions or background characters in artwork. No additional AP will be granted for drawing these unowned props and outfits. Leniency is applied to the characters using “tools of trade” in a clear working situation. Tools of the trade are just that, tools necessary to completing work in a character's field. (ie: a healer using medical instruments, medicines, and herbs / a master of papercraft folding stacks of papers into fascinating designs/ a woodworker using woodworking tools/ a painter using a paintbrush.) These are one off items that are used to enhance a piece of art or literature and may only be depicted while a character is working in said field. These items may not hold any significance, nor may they be used as any kind of outfit or accessory. These items are not eligible for AP rewards. Conclusion: If it's your character, you must own all items you wish to depict unless outlined otherwise above to have it accepted into the group. If it's someone else’s character, you’re free to submit it even if items aren’t owned, but you won’t receive additional AP for them. Thank you to SA artists lemonyh, cogaidh, Chipo-H0P3, wolf-mask, and Criminologic for contributing item art to our shops! How to Purchase Items for Yourself Send a note to the shop group with the following information! Subject: (Character Name): Accessory Shop Name of Character: Link to CS Tracker: Link to Reference: Link to AP Tracker: Purchasing: (list of items and their prices) Total: (total price of purchased items) Items listed as free for your herd do not have to be claimed via note, and can be included without putting an image in your character's inventory. How to Purchase Items for Someone Else Send a note to the shop group with the following information! Subject: Purchasing for (Recipient Username): Accessory Shop Character Making Purchase: (link to ref and AP tracker) Character Receiving Purchase: (link to ref and AP tracker) CS Tracker: Purchasing: (list of items and their prices) Reason: (in character explanation of item ownership) Items bought for another user will be delivered to the person purchasing the item, who may present the gift to the recipient however they wish. Example note: Character Making the Purchase: Rory to ref and tracker Character Receiving the Purchased: Taishen to ref and tracker CS Tracker: link Purchasing: Iron Dagger Reason for Purchase: In our roleplay, Rory and Taishen had a minor disagreement and, long story short, she stabbed him in the ribs. In addition to a wicked cool scar, he gets to keep the dagger on account of it was too hard to pull it out and she just kind of, like, left it where it was... lodged in him. It was kind of rude tbh How to Claim Rank Rewards When you have put enough AP towards your character's rank on their AP tracker to unlock a shop item, send a note to the shop group with the following information! Subject: (Character Name): Rank Rewards Name of Character: Link to Reference: Link to AP Tracker: Rank Reward: (rank and levels) Claiming: (list of items) Items listed as free for your herd do not have to be claimed via note, and can be included without putting an image in your character's inventory. Free Items The following items cost no CS, and do not need to be "claimed" via note; you can simply use them. They cannot be used by starter characters until after the original design has been accepted, but can be included in the initial designs for a member's second character and onward. Free items do not have to appear in your character's inventory box. All herds The following items are free for characters of any herd: Mobility Gear: wheelchairs, prosthetic limbs / eyes, etc Feathers: if given by a pegasus acquaintance Glasses: Prescription/reading glasses only. Does not include tinted glasses. Shapeshifting Amulet: Amulet imbued with low-level Shapeshifting. Allows players to make minor edits to their character (height, build, sex). Does not allow for simulated character design changes or breed changes. Herd-Specific Freebies Aodh War-Forged Talori Breim Serora Vagabond - Bridle - Makeup - Hoof Polish - Pelt - Horse Shoes - Flask - Flowers - Seashells - Prayer Idol - Cloak - Gemstones - Hair Doo-dads - Saddlebags - Beads - Succulents - Saddlebags - Lantern - Small bones Note: free bones are limited to small animals, such as squirrels, songbirds, etc. Water skins, drink skeins, drinking horns, and canteens are all acceptable "Flasks". Accessory Shop Jewelry Item Price Description Gilded Bridle 15 A fancy bridle, for decorative purposes. Never includes a bit. Slave Bridle 15 A plain bridle with a metal bit. Represses teke. Is free for Aodhian slaves. Circlet 10 A metal or woven band worn on the head. Includes gemstones and beads. Anklets 5 Metal, woven, or wooden bangles. Includes enough for all four legs. Piercing Pack 10 Gives piercings of any type. Can be metal, wood, bone, or gemstone. Collar 10 Metal or woven band worn around neck. Includes gemstones and beads. Horse Shoes 5 Metal, any color. Can be painted. Can include small spikes for traction. Pearls 5 Strings of pearls, worn as bracelets, necklace, or other accessory. Delicate chains 5 Thin metal chains, to decorate or hold together garments or jewels. Apparel Item Price Description Cloak 15 Made of any fabric, hood optional. Does not include gemstones. Saddlebag 15 Large satchel or backpack for carrying belongings. Leather or cloth. Harness 10 For working/pulling or attaching items. Leather and metal. Hair Doo-dads 5 Hair clips, bands, combs, or other small accessories. Goggles 10 Made of metal and leather, with lenses of any color. Includes sunglasses. Eyepatch 5 May be made of leather, wood or metal. Does not include gemstones. Hat 10 Any kind of hat or visor. Cannot be metal. Excludes helmets. Mask 10 Partial or entire head coverage. Ceramic, paper, fabric, or metal. Materials Item Price Description Scrap Metal 5 Pieces of metal for extra buckles, or other small metal details. Ribbons 5 Ribbons or string, of any fabric. Includes ropes and netting. Fabric 10 Extra cloth for veils, scarves, bandages, etc. Cannot be leather or fur. Hide 10 Leather and rawhide for clothing, accessories and large leather details Pelt 15 A complete pelt of any one animal. Scrap Leather 5 Can be rough-cut leather pieces, or fashioned leather straps. Loose Gems 5 Jewels to decorate other items. Can be rough or cut and polished. Shells and Coral 5 Seashells, coral, and other nautical findings, used to accessorize. Beads 5 Use to decorate items, or wear as jewelry. Can include simple string. Feathers 5 Use to decorate items, or as an accessory. Includes feather boas. Bones 15 Up to a whole skeleton of any one animal. Flowers 5 Includes mushrooms, branches, succulents, and vines. Bells 10 Made of any metal. Cow bells, or small jingle bells. Can include string. Various Item Price Description Ash 5 Includes a bag to hold ashes, and soot smudges on your character. Candles 10 Wax candles of any color, for decorating your character. Pipe 5 Includes cigars, cigarette holders and other smoking paraphernalia. Prayer Idol 15 A small trinket depicting or honoring a god. Wood, metal, or ceramic. Lantern 10 Made of metal, paper, or glass. Empty Bottle 5 Made of glass, ceramic, or metal. Includes flasks and beakers. Vial of Blood 10 Glass bottle, flask, or vial containing blood of any non-extinct creature. Book 10 Allows for up to three books or scrolls. Includes scroll cases. Small pouch 5 Small bag, clutch, or purse. Made of cloth or leather. Small Contraption 10 A compass, watch, or telescope. One item per purchase. Deck of Cards 15 Playing cards, fortunetelling cards, you name it. Children's Toy 10 Stuffed animal, doll, blocks, etc. One item per purchase. Musical Instrument 15 Lutes, harps, flutes, guitars, etc. One item per purchase. Small Cart 30 A two-wheeled wagon for pulling. Perfect for travelling merchants! Decorative Paper 5 For simple fans, paper flowers, and origami Tools 5 Ball-peen hammers, scissors, paintbrushes and other tools of the trade. Can include up to 3 types of items. Cosmetic Change Items Item Price Description Imbued Ink Tattoo 20 Permanent, detailed designs. 50% maxiumum coverage. Bioluminescent Tattoo 30 Permanent, detailed designs that glow. 50% maxiumum coverage. Body Paint 15 Washable, simple designs. 50% maximum coverage. Can glow. Hair Dye 10 Unnatural mane/tail pigments. Can be any color or colors. Makeup 5 Unnatural color, can cover up to 50% of the face. Body Glitter 10 Washable, body safe glitter dust. Hoof Polish 5 Unnatural hoof pigments. Can be any color or colors. Note: Scale like tattoos are not able to be used UNLESS you would already have access to scales based on either species (kirin) or buying a rarity roll (hippo). For example, a kirin could have scaled tattoos, where as a common horse could not. A pegasus/hippocampus hybrid could have scale tattoos only if they also had the rarity roll that allows them to have scales on their body. Armory Armor Item Price Description Bracers 10 Made of metal or leather. Enough for all legs. Does not include gemstones. Helmet 10 Made of metal or leather. Can be painted, but does not include gemstones. Neck Guard 5 Made of plate, chainmail, padded cloth or leather. Can cover neck and withers. Back Piece 10 Made of plate, chainmail, padded cloth or leather. Can cover back and rump. Breast Plate 10 Made of plate, chainmail, padded cloth or leather. Can cover chest. Pauldrons 5 Made of plate, chainmail, padded cloth or leather. Can cover shoulders. Chainmail Blanket 15 Made of any metal. Padded cloth underside. Can cover the chest, back, rump, and shoulders. Shield 10 Made of any metal or wood. Weapons Weapons must be made of metal, or wood. Bone weapons are available only with the Scavenger talent. Ivory handles are acceptable. Weapons include a sheath, holster, or belt to attach with. Weapons no longer come with stat changes; see the Magic Shop for imbued stat boosts. Item Price Description Wooden Staff 5 Trusty fightin' stick. Small Throwing Weapons 5 Sling shot, rope dart, shuriken, knives, kunai. Set of six. One-Handed Blunt Weapon 10 Small club, mace, morningstar, small hammer. Two-Handed Blunt Weapons 15 War hammer, great club. One-Handed Bladed Weapons 20 Dagger, short sword, hatchet. Two-Handed Bladed Weapons 25 Long sword, great axe, spear, scythe, glaive. Exotic Weapons 20 Whip, boomerang, bow, crossbow, bladed fan, chakram. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Shops